


Computer Lab

by aureliaixin



Series: Computer Lab [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Kankri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliaixin/pseuds/aureliaixin
Summary: my brain: hey, lets start a davekat story but filled with most of the characters interacting and the davekat build is slow. Yes, This is a shitty humanstuck high school au where most characters are still alive and they talk to each other. SHIT HAPPENS IN THE COMPUTER LABThere will be abuse,angst, and life lessons taught.Dont worry, there will be a happy ending!!





	1. Wake up, stupid shit.

**Author's Note:**

> You wake up, the sound of Kankri's early Monday alarms ringing in your ears. You glare holes into the dark maroon painted wall that covers your room, and groan loudly for Kankri to shut that shit up. You're awake now.

You wake up, the sound of Kankri's early Monday alarms ringing in your ears. You glare holes into the dark maroon painted wall that covers your room, and groan loudly for Kankri to shut that shit up. You're awake now. 

What an asshole, making you get up early with him so you can both arrive at school 30 minutes early just so he can help tutor that dumbass, Cronus. You begin to wonder why Cronus even needs to be tutored, with his father being wealthy enough to pay for his school fares, until you hear light tapping on your door.

You roll your eyes and sit up, the bed creaking slightly beneath you. "Yes kankri?" You ask groggily, your throat sore from the cold you received when Kankri opened all the fucking windows in the living room that night. What is he a fucking vampire?? He insists on being cold, but always wears that bright red sweater that gives you a migraine if you even think about it. 

Your brother doesn't make any sense.

The wooden door opened slightly, Kankris head peeking through it a bit. You glare at him, and he sighs. "Good morning Karkat, I hope I am not intruding. Are you well enough to go to school, or did your condition worsen over the night? If so, I will take upon the task to take care of you. I mean- If that's alright with you. I know how much you distaste being babied, and I do not mean to trigger you in any way." 

You zone out after he said; 'night', but after just staring at him with a blank face for a few seconds causes him to look concerned. He begins to open his mouth- but you've had enough of his fucking rambling. You throw the covers off of you and quickly get up. You walk over to him, opening the door very quickly- making him stumble- and just glare at him. 

"I'm fine Kankri, now can we please fucking get ready for school? If we're going to have to get up this early, it better be for a damn reason." 

You don't wait to hear his response, quickly walking down the hallway. You weren't a morning person.

 

You weren't a people person.

-

 

After the events that happened in the doorway of your room, Kankri remained silent while waiting for you to finish putting your shoes on.

Your dark brown hair was still dripping wet after you took a quick shower, you'll probably get sicker going out like this but Kankri looked to be getting impatient. You weren't gonna slow him down after the things you said to him this morning, that would be... Ironic? 

You stand up, your black converse's loosely tied and grab your book bag. Kankri grabbed the house keys off the kitchen counter and set the alarm. You open the door as the System began to count down and step out on the front porch.

The sun was barely up, with it being 5 am and in the middle of winter. This just made the air feel freezing. You hug yourself as Kankri locks the house up and nods at you. You turn and began walking down the street to the Starbucks located near your bus stop.

-

The shop felt warm, and it was quiet. There was only about two other people in here, and a little heater was sitting on the counter. Kankri walks past you and towards the line, so he can order the usual vantas order. 

"Is that Crabcatch and Mr. Vantas?!" You hear an excited voice located behind the counter. You look up hearing 'crabcatch' which no other then-

Feferi Peixes. She's smiling at you, Showing her bright fushica braces. Her long dyed pink hair falling past her shoulders, stopping near her waist. Her dark mocha skin, which was practically flawless, except for the scar on her left cheek which gives her face more character. Her eyes were usually a lil sharp around the edges, but they were softer than her mothers.

 

Ah, That's right. Feferis mother. Principal Peixes. 

Feferi practically looked like a tiny version of her mother, except with her bright pink hair. Feferi loved her mother a lot, practically idolizing her. She says one day, she wants to run a school just like her.

Fef doesn't always agree with her mothers terms, but she does her best to compromise.

"Hey fef. Riding the bus with us today?" You asked, Following Kankri as he walked up to the counter. She nodded enthusiastically, and looked in Kankris direction. Kankri ordered what he usually gets, Warm water with some lemon, Then he order your hot chocolate.

You thank him as Feferi began to take off her starbucks apron, and goes to the back to prepar the order. He just lightly smiles at you, and goes back to being oddly quiet. 

You were about to ask him what was up, but Feferi came back with the orders and all packed up ready to leave. 

Some mornings, We see Feferi work here and decide to ride the bus with her to school. I always ask her why she works here, even though her mom gives her money. All she does is smiles and shrugs.

Feferi is a sweet girl, and your glad to have her as one of your close friends. 

"All ready to go?" She asks, handing you your hot chocolate. 

Feeling the warmth in your hand, you instantly feel awakened. 

You nod at her and do a "rare Karkat smile." 

"Let's go."


	2. Yes, fuck up my schedule Ms.Peixes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to school, just to figure out your schedule has been fucked up once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the power couple:  
> Rosemary. 
> 
> You can't handle the other alone, so together they're unstoppable.
> 
> Let's also meet your new Computer teacher, Mr.Captor.
> 
> You need to tell him that he sat Gamzee next to the wrong person.

The bus ride to school was quiet, leaving you to your thoughts.

Feferi asked you to wake her up when we arrived at the bus stop near your school. Every morning you and Kankri have to catch the city bus to get to school early. It was, at first, only because Kankri to go to his loser club filled with fucking geeks, and have early meetings. 

Kankri loves being to class on time as well. 

You look over to where kankri is sitting, and see him stare at his phone with a blank face. You begin to start worrying about him, as much as an asshole your brother is no one bothers him but you.

Like before, you were gonna ask to see what's bothering him but the sound of the bus screeching to a stop and the engine making a 'tshh' noise interrupted you. The bus stopped in front of an apartment complex, which had a broken wooden bench in the front with the city's bus stop. 

This is your stop. You exhale loudly and shake Feferi awake, resulting of her whining and wouldn't get off unless one of you held her hand to keep her awake.

Whatever gets her off this damn bus. 

You pay the bus fare at the front, and get off holding Feferis slightly warm hand. She fixes her olive green scarf wrapped around her neck; and rubs her eyes. Kankri got off shortly after you both, and began to head towards the school which takes about 5-7 minutes to walk to.

-

 

After a while, Feferi let go of your hand worried people would get the wrong idea about you guys, which you understand. You wouldn't want her girlfriends get angry at you, cause boy were they fucking scary when someone messes with Fef.

Arriving at Skaia high, Kankri squints in the distance at a certain greaser lookin asshole, and quickly scurries off after saying goodbye to you. 

You didn't even ask him about what was biting his ass earlier, but you could always ask when you get home. You turn to fef, her smiling at you. 

"Ready to go in?" You ask, your voice sounding a bit scratchy, your throat was fucking voice was killing you. 

It's like, someone shoved their whole fucking ass, that has frostbite or some shit, into your poor little un-expecting mouth and let it sit there for a whole month until you got aids or some shit. 

You're sounding really fucking stupid right now- god, let's just go inside already.

"Yep! Also, hey, did ya hear about my mom changing most of the juniors schedules? Ms.Maryam only offers her knitting classes to Freshmen and Seniors now, so My mom let one of her 'boy toys' teach a new elective. I think it's a computer class? It sounds Reely fun!" There she goes again with putting an ocean pun in her sentences, god she's so obsessed with the ocean it's like in her past life she was a mermaid or some shit.

"Whoa, really? Damn, I loved Ms. Maryams class. She's so patient and careful, she also gives out really soft blankets." Feferi giggles at you, and opens the front glass doors.

Some people were here, yet it being almost 6:30. School officially begins at 7 am, so you'd expect more people to be here. 

You walk with Feferi down the main hallway, and into the Cafeteria where it was crowded. It smelled like Horny teenagers in here, and you honestly began to feel a big headache coming your way. 

You were about to leave, until you feel a light touch on your shoulder. You turn around instantly, seeing Kanaya Maryam in all her 6'3 ft glory.

Her short, but flawless hair bouncing slightly as she stood up straight and smiled at you. When she smiles, her eyes light up and her sharp perfect white teeth show and it honestly makes your day. 

Kanaya Maryam was one of your closests friends in the group you have. A few years back, you and her made an agreement in highschool to collect a few of the people that had great effects on you, and invite them to the "meteor crew." 

The meteor crew was a dumb group you and Kanaya made up when you guys were tiny. You just stuck to calling it that when Kanaya was obsessed with space back in the fifth grade, now you came to like it.

The meteor Crew only insisted of You, Kanaya, Her girlfriend Rose, Terezi (Another close friend of yours) and Gamzee, your "best bro" as he would say it. Gamzee was more of an outsider though.

Kanayas black coated lips opened slightly, she looked concerned at you. You've probably been staring at her- and now look like a massive creep.

"Karkat? Are You Okay?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly. You shake your head and look up at her, you must look like a fucking flea with your height being barely 5'4.

"Yeah, yeah i'm cool i'm cool. Hey kanaya." She smirks amusingly at you and hums for a second. You only glare at her, and walk to the table that she and rose are sitting at. She follows behind you, and takes a seat right next to her lovely girlfriend Rose Lalonde.

Rose was... an interesting gal. She seemed to be interested in supernatural stuff, like witches, demons, and something called "horrorterrors" which is something you are not going to look into. 

Rose was also good for venting to, she seemed like a professional therapist and gave great advice. She is a nice gal.

In your opinion, They seem to fit well together. They're both happy with eachother; basically your schools power couple. You hope only the best for them.  
-

"Rose, shut the fuck up, I know what you're about to say." Rose's smirk only grew wider at the way you were getting so hostile. You are currently walking to your first period class, which you have with no other then the lovely Rose Lalonde. 

She was teasing you about your book collection that you have in your book bag, mostly trashy gay romance novels. She laughed so hard after picking up the vampire one you dropped on the floor while you were opening your locker.

She hasn't stop smiling since.

"Why, Karkat, Im offended that you would even think I would stoop that low to make fun of you. I merely laughed because of how-" She pauses and looks at the floor. "odd your persona is." She snorts.

You take a deep breath, and clench your teeth. She walks into the class labeled; "Chemistry" first. You follow behind her, silently cursing swears to her and her great ancestors. 

You sit down in your seat (which is located at the back of the room, the seat close to the window) and look to your left to see a kid with pale blonde hair with his head down, and shades in his hand.

Weird.

"Good morning CLASS." You hear a deep voice grumble, and look at your teacher, whoever the fuck. You honestly didn’t pay any attention to him all. Who the fuck cares anyway? The older man is sitting at his desk with his hands folded and legs crossed. He clears his throat and begins talking. 

"Today before we begin our lesson, Ms. Peixes your principal, has changed some of your schedules-" You watch as he goes into his desk drawer and pull out bright pink papers. 

"I will be passing those out, come up and get them when I call your name."

-

You, Rose Lalonde, some kid name "Dave", Feferi, and Aradia all got computer class 8th period every B day rotation. It's weird how you all got the same period together now, but atleast Rose and Feferi are in there.

You don't know much about Aradia, All that you know is she likes dead stuff and has a close relationship to Sollux (one of your former close friends.)  
Just your luck, Today is B day.

You and Rose are walking down the Elective hall, with some other classmates following behind you. You look behind yourself to see the kid with shades again, and Feferi right next to him.

Are they talking? That's weird as fuck. Have they even spoke before? Who is that kid??

"Hey Rose?" You clear your throat. She looks up at you, one pale eyebrow quirked up questioning. 

"Who's the kid with the shades?" You ask as quietly as you can- making sure that he couldn't hear you. She looks behind herself briefly, and Smiles at the Kid and stops. 

"Hey Dave, I didn't notice you. Why are you being so quiet dear brother?" Wait, Dave? That sounds oddly familiar. 

No, in fact you've seen this kid a few times. At Vriskas parties you seen him bob for apples, He sits at the table with all your friends too, why haven't you noticed him before??

Dave groans at the sight of Rose and rubs on the bridge of his nose. 

"Rose, im just trying not to start any shit this week. Dirk has been making me do dishes all month. apparently him and Jake are 'Taking a break' whatever that means. so he's been a stick up my ass for a month." 

Rose ponders for a moment, smirking, clearly amused by this kids situation. 

"My my, on a break?" She hums thoughtfully.

"That's so sad!! What happened Dave?!!" Feferi asks, pouting. 

Dave shrugs, he looks at your direction just stares for a moment. You feel yourself have the occasional scowl on your face, and he just walks away to the class. 

-

You are now in Computer class, Room 612, and the classroom has a total of 32 people in here. 

Mr.Captor, who is Solluxs Dad, is the computer teacher.

Captor is assigning seats, You sit by Sollux and Nepeta. Two people that you are okay with. 

"Thup." Sollux says to you once you sit down next to him, You nod at him and say Hi to Nepeta. She squeals and says "Hello Karkitty!!" To you. Great, she still kept that nickname she gave you back in middle school. 

For the next few minutes, You sat there having small talk about Sollux and how they let him have a class with his own dad. Then you hear A deep voice yell loudly. 

 

The whole room got quiet. 

 

You turn around and see across the room, Gamzee screaming at that kid...

Dave. THATS RIGHT, you remember now. You always heard Gamzee talk about how much he despises Dave. Dave- "VANTAS! Switch seats with Makara NOW." Mr. Captor looked stressed and it was only his first day. Goddamn. 

 

You get up grunting, You go over to Gamzees seat where him and Strider are arguing. Gamzee ignores you and looks like he's about to punch the fuck out of Strider. You put your bag on the floor and get between them and glare at your 'best friend'.

You know this may be a bad idea, Gamzee isn't himself when he's angry. He gets out of control, and hits whatever is in his reach. 

Gamzee looks up at you, his eyes narrow and filled with rage. His dark eyebrows are narrowed, causing his nose to scrunch. He's really pissed, but your fucking tired and want the last period to go smoothly. Everyone is quiet and looking at you.

"Gamzee." you say softly, his expression softens only a bit but he still looks pissed. "Mr.Captor said to move," You take a deep breath. "So gamzee, please move. You don't want to be like... him right? Don't fuck anyone up only because you're angry, Gamzee. You're better than that."

He stares at you for a second, then he got up. Slinging his book bag on his book bag. He pushes you slightly, Making you stumble. You almost fall on Strider, but he stopped your fall by softly putting his hands on your back from behind, and pushing you up. 

Gamzee grunts, and walks to your old seat next to Sollux. He puts his head down, you sigh and sit in your new seat. 

You look at Strider, Glaring a bit. He just nods at you with a Stoic face. 

What the fuck did this asshole do to Gamzee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter our boys will finally interact!! I hope i manage to capture everyone characters well!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <33  
> This was a long ass chapter, in my opinion lol,, it might've been rushed a bit at the end, i'm sorry for that!! 
> 
> THIS IS A DAVEKAT STORY GUYS, don't worry about Gamkar.  
> (that's abusive in this story sorry )

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! The new and meh davekat story im writing. Ill try to keep them in character, but this is the first time i'll have a serious fic so bare with me here :0   
> so here we have a short morning routine with the vantas brothers, and a cute lil fef who they pick up on the way!! 
> 
> Second chapter will be up tomorrow, Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
